


Ivy, Red Hood y el Jardín

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Romantic Friendship, runaways - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Gatubela quiere un regalo para Batman y sus amigas se ofrecen a ayudar. Ivy piensa en transformar a Red Hood en un niño y ponerlo en una caja para regalo. Al intentarlo descubre un secreto de Red Hood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, por los Kundos y los comentarios. Amo los comentarios.

Gatubela quería algo especial para regalarle a Batman en su cumpleaños, han estado saliendo, pero no sabe qué regalarle a alguien asquerosamente rico. Sus amigas se ofrecieron a ayudarle. Harley Quinn propone cosas divertidas y atrevidas. Ivy pensó en algo mejor.

 

Ivy había visto muchas ocasiones a Batman mirar a Red Hood, el anhelo de un padre que ha perdido su plántula. Ella podría volver a Red Hood a ser un pequeño pajarillo. Ellos no se llevan bien, el vigilante la insulta y se porta grosero con ella. Sonríe al pensar en esto, se imagina a un pequeño Red Hood tirando una rabieta o llorando.

 

Ivy logra hacer algo especial, una sabia que podrá conseguir que Red Hood sea una plántula, faltas pocos días para el aniversario de la aparición de Batman en Gotham.

 

Hiedra venenosa sigue a Red Hood, no desperdicia la vista de ese cuerpo musculoso, además de como reduce a otros a cuerpos rotos. Lo sigue por el callejón del crimen.

 

Hiedra lo observa vigilar que nadie lo siga, cree que podrá encontrar una de sus guaridas. Ella sonríe, puede imaginar lo que un niño sentiría al despertar en la pocilga de Red Hood.

 

Lo observa entrar a un viejo predio, aún hay paredes de lo que fue un edificio, además alrededor no hay rascacielos que permitan una vista aérea adecuada.

 

Jason entra por un agujero que se esconde tras unas enredaderas. Ella lo sigue para encontrar una puerta de metal. Hace una mueca, sin duda es una casa de seguridad del pajarillo.

 

Una barda y una estúpida puerta no van a detenerla. Ella salta para encontrar un par de cañones apuntándole en la cara. Levanta las manos lista para arrojar la sabia a Red Hood, pero se detiene cuando ve alrededor, es un jardín, uno de los más bonitos que ha visto. Mira a Jason quien le dice:

— No vamos a pelear aquí, así que saldremos y te mataré allá, a la mierda. —

 

Ivy ve aquel casco que no le permite observar la expresión del hombre que sigue apuntándole. Ella acusa:

— Es tu lugar.

— ¡Cállate!  

— Chico duro, no hay nada malo que te gusten las florecitas. —

 

Jason gruñe al quitar los seguros, va a matarla. Ella dice con velocidad:

— Es hermoso. Tampoco quiero dañar estas bellezas. —

 

Ivy camina por las piedras de río que forman remolinos en un corredor, observa las plantas, es un sueño. Hay un lago con peses de colores, un puente de madera, tiene partes de jardín oriental. Las plantas fueron puestas de manera que de por fuera se viese como un predio descuidado. Jamás pensó que este fuera el secreto, nadie lo haría si pensamos que Batman no tiene ni un cactus en su jardín.

 

Deja de darle la espalda a Jason quien no ha dejado de apuntarle. Ella se queja:

— No voy a decir tu sucio secreto. Pero me aseguraré que estas chicas siempre tengan el trato que merecen. —

 

Jason rueda los ojos, sabe que Ivy está enamorada de las plantas. Ella no va iniciar una pelean mientras las plantas estén en peligro, es como una pequeña tregua.

 

Él comienza a saludar a las plantas y al lugar, no le importa lo que la Hiedra pueda pensar. Ella no sabe si es demente o tierno.

 

Ivy es hábil para el lenguaje no corporal, sabe que Jason va intencional al lado opuesto al que ella se encuentra. Puede escuchar a las plantas quejarse por ser una invasora en ese Edén, así que decide marcharse.

 

El siguiente amanecer, vuelve a ver a Jason entrar, lo sigue y nuevamente puede apreciar ese jardín. Esta ocasión va hacia dónde Jason estuvo ayer y la ve. Ve a una planta autóctona de Gotham, casi extinta, se encuentra en el centro, como si fuese la reina del lugar. Jason comenta mientras riega un pequeño huerto vertical:

— Es Pamela. — Ivy voltea a verlo. — Es hermosa, extraña y demandante. —

 

Ivy escucha la diversión de Jason, no le importa, va a poner sus manos en ese tesoro. Un chorro de agua la saca de concentración.

— No toques a Pamela, a ella no le gusta. —

 

Ivy va a luchar, se va a llevar ese tesoro, pero Red Hood le indica que lo siga. Ellos caminan un poco hasta el invernadero, donde Jason ha comenzado a reproducir la planta, hay semilleros donde pueden verse algunas plántulas. Ivy se siente en el cielo, externa en voz alta:

— Podría acelerar su crecimiento. — Un nuevo chorro de agua estropea su peinado. Jason deja caer la manguera, toma una maceta donde hay una planta joven, la entrega a Ivy:

— Déjalas vivir como quieran vivir su puta vida. —

 

Ivy mira la maceta en sus manos, luego el espacio vacío que dejó Jason. Las plantas están más molestas con su presencia. Ella sigue mirando a su alrededor y lo recuerda. Cuando era pequeña conoció a un jardinero oriental, un anciano, quien le enseñó a amar a las plantas, a amarlas por lo que eran y aceptar su tiempo, a maravillarse con su vida.

 

Hiedra Venenosa se marcha con su pequeño tesoro, lo coloca en un lugar especial cuando regresa a casa. El frasco con la sabia cae de su bolcillo, lo levanta al mirarlo, sonríe al pensar que Red Hood molesto, rudo y maleducado no es tan malo.

 

Esa noche Selina se queja de nuevo por no saber qué regalarle a Batman. Harley propone:

— Una fiesta. — Ivy niega:

— No es el más festivo. — Ivy recuerda que faltan dos semanas para la fecha.

 

Las sirenas de Gotham se preparan para un atraco, pero el Espantapájaros se adelantó. Ellas pelean contra él, pero el infeliz las encierra junto a gas alucinógeno. Se escuchan disparos, después, la puerta se abre. Las tres salen corriendo. Gatubela ve a Jason, lo saluda:

— ¡Gatito me alegra verte! ¡Me salvaste! — Jason comenta:

— No lo menciones. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te disgusta gatito? —

 

Jason rechina los dientes antes de marcharse sin decir más, mientras mantiene sus armas en alto. Ivy le pregunta a su amiga cuando están de camino a casa:

— ¿Tú y Red Hood? — Selina ríe, carcajea al negar:

— Si uno de los pajarillos de Batman fuera mi favorito, sería él. — Ivy sonríe, sabe que si Selina se entera la matará y Batman la rematará.

 

La mañana siguiente llega un poco tarde, encuentra la puerta abierta, avanza por el jardín y ve a Jason, lleva su antifaz, pero está entrenando, tira golpes y hace coreografías, mientras el sudor perla su piel. La playera manga larga se pega a su cuerpo por el sudor. Ivy no va a negarse de la vista. Ella no se atreve a preguntar por qué está disgustado, mientras las plantas se burlan de ella porque él ya se los ha dicho.

 

Los días pasan, Ivy espera cada mañana con ansiedad, hablan con Red Hood de cosas sin importancia y al séptimo día puede ver una fugaz, pequeña y luminosa sonrisa.

 

Ivy observa la planta que Jason le regaló, la ha llamado Red y la saluda cada día, también se despide.

 

Harley e Ivy pelean, ellas discuten por algo estúpido que después no interesa a ninguna, pero siguen enojadas. Ella va al jardín por la tarde, toca la puerta por si Red Hood está ahí, se siente tonta por tocar, pero la puerta se abre. Ella entra, avanza, encuentra a Red Hood comiendo bajo la sombra de un mango, él pone un lugar para ella.

 

Ella le cuenta lo ocurrido, se queja, él la escucha, da algunos comentarios inteligentes y bromas, pero la escucha con paciencia. Ella mira el reloj al darse cuenta que es de noche, se burla:

— ¿No tenías que ir a defender a la ciudad? — Jason regresa:

— Hace horas, de no ser por una mujer hermosa que no para de hablar. —

 

Ella se sonroja tenuemente. Él sonríe al decirle:

— Nos veremos después. —

 

Ivy regresa de noche a casa, va a disculparse con Harley, las dos se disculpan al mismo tiempo, se ríen y vuelven a la amistad.

 

Hiedra venenosa pasa otra mañana acompañada de Red Hood, al regresar a casa el calendario le recuerda la fecha. Dos días para el aniversario de Batman.

 

Esa noche las chicas hablan de sus chicos. Ivy no está celosa de Selina, por tener una relación con un vigilante, ella no está celosa. Harley pregunta casi a gritos:

— ¿Qué hay de ti Ivy? ¿Con quién has estado saliendo? — Pamela comenta:

— Es un amigo. — Harley canturrea. Selina cuestiona:

— ¿El Doctor Frío? — Pamela sonríe, toma un sorbo de su bebida, responde:

— No. Él no tiene un doctorado. — Harley pregunta con curiosidad:

— ¿Una aventura? ¿Ya se acostaron?

— ¡No! — Selina pide:

— Cuéntanos qué han hecho.

— Hablamos de plantas, él tiene un jardín. Hemos estado desayunando, incluso vimos una película esta mañana. — Ella sonríe al recordar lo sorpresivo que le fue.

— ¿Es lindo? — Pregunta Harley. — ¿Es uno de esos chicos buenos?

— No, él es rudo, mal hablado, maldice más de lo que habla. — Selina cuestiona:

— ¿Te gusta él o su jardín? —

 

Ivy no lo había pensado, pero responde:

— Su jardín, por supuesto. — Ella no está segura. — Somos amigos. —

 

Selina mira fijamente a Ivy, como si sospechara. Selina sabe que Jason ha tenido suficiente, como para que Pamela intente usarlo. Harley salta de un lado al otro burlándose de Ivy al decirle que tiene novio.

 

La mañana siguiente Ivy se despierta temprano, va al jardín, encuentra a Red Hood abriendo. Ambos entran. Ella le pregunta por los peces, quiere saber si tienen nombre, para su sorpresa los tienen y él puede diferenciarlos, aunque para ella todos son iguales. Él mete su mano al agua con un poco de comida y todos se aproximan dóciles. Ella pasa un rato agradable, al preguntarse si sólo quiere el jardín o a Red Hood también.

 

Ivy regresa a casa, se dice que si Selina puede tener al papá murciélago, ella puede salir con uno de los pajarillos. Ella va al jardín, pasa una mañana agradable, pero antes de llegar la hora de despedirse, Jason le dice que no quiere volverla a ver, se burla de ella, la hiere.

 

Pamela despierta con sobre salto, furiosa, despechada. Ve el calendario, es el día. Toma la pequeña botella y un termo. Va a darle una lección a esa pequeña plántula.

 

Llega temprano, en su furia no se da cuenta que Selina la ha seguido. Jason llega, saluda a Ivy, como si fuesen amigos y no lleva su antifaz. Selina cierra un poco los párpados, no le gusta que Ivy use a Jason.

 

Ivy sigue sintiendo su ira arder en su interior, él no lleva antifaz, como en su sueño. Ellos entran, hablan y comentan sobre la próxima cosecha de las plantas de huerto. Hiedra hace su mejor esfuerzo para disimular su rabia.

 

La hora de despedirse llega, están sentados cerca del estanque, como en su sueño. Ella sonríe al decir como si lo hubiera olvidado:

— Traje esto, para agradecerte. Es café. —

 

Jason toma el termo, algo le dice que debería tirarlo y correr, pero ella está tan molesta que podría empeorar todo. Sonríe al tomarlo entre sus manos. Se da una patada mental, ya que ellos han sido muy civiles, además ese lugar es de tregua. Agradece con una pequeña broma. Saca una llave, con un llavero de una rosa, lo pone en las manos de Ivy, al dar un sorbo al café, sin tragar.

 

Hiedra toma entre sus manos la llave, mira a Jason, no puede creerlo, él dice al verse algo nervioso e incómodo:

— Puedes venir cuando quieras. No siempre estaré. Me gustaría quedarme aquí por siempre maldición, pero no, hay tantos bastardos afuera. —

 

Ella acuna la llave contra su pecho. Su ira desaparece, se reprende por molestarse por un sueño estúpido.

 

Jason recibe un mensaje, se trata de Dick, quien le dice que hay reunión familiar al medio día. Él gime con molestia. Mira el termo entre sus manos, sí Ivy lo envenena tendrá una excusa para no ir, prefiere soportar el dolor que a toda la batifamilia, hoy no está de humor para verlos. Da un trago al café, le sabe realmente bueno, así que sigue tomando.

 

Pamela sonríe, se siente tan feliz que se olvida de lo que le puso al café por un momento. Jason se levanta, dice al agitar el termo:

— Me lo quedo. —

 

Ivy sabe que es su manera de agradecer. Ella corresponde la sonrisa al decirse que se quedará un poco más. Mira a Red Hood alejarse. Ella se levanta, el frasco cae, rueda. Ella mira fijamente y luego hacia donde el joven se ha ido.

 

Corre para alcanzarlo, pero él ha desaparecido. No sabe a dónde fue, no se esmeró en seguirlo más. Él se ha ido, ella lo ha hecho marcharse, el primer hombre honorable interesado en ella y lo estropea.

 

Esa noche Selina está molesta, porque Batman canceló su cita, ella le preparó una cena y algo más. Harley la intercepta en el pasillo, la jala con desesperación, entran al departamento, donde Pamela llora como si su planta favorita hubiera muerto.

 

Selina ve a Pamela, la escucha murmurar, logra entender que ella le hizo algo a Jason. Gatubela levanta de la cama a Ivy, le exige:

— ¿Qué le hiciste al gatito?

— ¡Lo perdí! —

 

Después de mucho sacudir a Ivy, ella confiesa. Gatubela sale corriendo, debe encontrar a Jason antes que alguien más lo haga.

 

Ivy sabe que su fórmula duraría unos días, pero al tercer día, sin que Red Hood regrese se preocupa. No sabe si él la ha perdonado. Decide revisar la fórmula, para descubrir algo muy malo, el café alteró todo. Ella comienza a buscar un antídoto, quiere volver a ver a Jason en ese jardín.

 

Bruce sonríe al acariciar el cabello de su hijo perdido, le alegra haberlo encontrado antes que alguien más. Jason se despierta, sonríe al abrazar a su padre, lo saluda con entusiasmo:

— Hola Hombre viejo. — Bruce le sonríe, le fascina ver tanto amor en los ojos del pequeño Jason, sabe que está mal porque Jason es un adulto furioso, pero por una vez  está dispuesto a no hacer lo correcto.

 

 


	2. Demonio en el jardín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy espera a alguien de la Batifamilia en busca de venganza, pero jamás imaginó encontrarse con este miembro de la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y dobles por dejar comentarios.  
> Gracias por los Kundos ^^  
>  
> 
> Roy, gracias por dejar comentarios, prometo que habrá más partes pronto.

Ivy visita el jardín, puede esperar ver a Batman o algún pajarillo en algún momento, pero jamás imaginó ver al Robin más joven ahí. Esperaba encontrar a Nightwing o Red Robin, alguna Batichica, pero no al furioso Robin.

 

Robin se pone en posición de combate. Ella lo ignora, sigue buscando la manera de deshacer lo que hizo. Gatubela ha estado buscando a Red Hood.

 

Abraza con mayor fuerza el casco de Red Hood. No le importa cuando el joven pajarillo le grita y la golpea.

 

Ella cae al pasto, el casco rueda lejos. Observa por un momento, rojo brillante, recuerda su tímida sonrisa. Ella se levanta, las plantas crecen, la defienden. Ella no va a permitir que un niño venga a golpearla y a escupir en su cara.

 

Él es hábil, como los hijos de Batman son, es fuerte, tenaz, persistente y talentoso; pero ella está furiosa, dolida, necesita alguien a quien golpear. La enredadera pone a Robin contra el suelo al golpearlo una y otra vez. El niño le grita:

— ¡Este no es tu jardín maldita loca! —

 

Ivy observa su entorno, la perfecta alfombra de pasto está devastada, el corredor con piedras desaparecido, los peces se esconden bajo los lirios, las aves han volado, la mesa donde ellos desayunaban está rota y las sillas volcadas. Sus enredaderas han destruido el equilibrio del lugar, lo han transformado en una selva. Da un paso atrás para negar, se detiene al toparse con el casco, el cual tiene roto el frente.

 

Cubre su cara con vergüenza, mientras sus plantas se repliegan hasta desaparecer. Su furia ha destruido el lugar, su furia lo destruyó. Cubre su rostro con sus manos, deja escapar un sollozo.

 

Robin se incorpora, respira profundo para prepararse, va a llevar a la loca a una celda. Ivy sale corriendo, tiene que escapar. Esquiva los intentos de Robin, sólo sigue corriendo, avanza hasta que sus piernas no pueden más. Está muy lejos de Gotham. Ve la fecha y la noticia en el periódico que ha volado contra su cara. Red Hood ha aparecido para matar al Joker.

 

Ella se levanta, sonríe, sus piernas tiembla, pero no le importa. Red Hood está de regreso. Ella lo esperará en el jardín y tomará gustosa su castigo.  
  
---


End file.
